Music in The Air
by beautifulpiano411
Summary: band vs orchestra which will win, but what about the love life between two students and their difficulties together.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day for Momo Hinamori, she didn't mind the harsh wind or beaming , today, was a perfect day. She went through her usual schedule: math, biology, modern world, lunch, orchestra, english and P.E. these subject always appealed to be boring to her, until orchestra her real passion.

She loved the rich, silky sound the violin or piano made. Being the main soloist wasn't great at all because the teacher would always call on her for example, earning glares from everyone. She didn't go out for lunch like everybody else, but stayed in the abandoned hall ways practicing every day. Though teacher/adoptive father, Aizen, did not allow student practice at lunch, he let Momo play in the halls.

Momo was a junior in Karakura high. Momo was the best female at her school, but wasn't the best of all because someone else also wanted the limelight, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Momo was an athletic, talented, beautiful and a very intelligent person.

Toshiro was nearly the same, but was taller, muscular and definitely popular amongst the girls. Toshiro, however, loved string instruments, but played the clarinet because his family hated string instruments, but still let him take piano lessons.

Band and orchestra were literally rivals because each and every last bit of orchestra student despised the band students and same with band. They were very competitive with each other all the time and not just their electives, but also in other subjects.

Momo was play her violin softly in the halls, so nobody heard her play, but stopped at the sudden movements coming towards her directions. She immediately froze and started to pack. The figure was very close now and Momo was up and ready, but didn't notice the figure was right in front of her and immediately bumped in the tall, muscular figure and fell back sending her papers flying everywhere.

"Sorry." The figure mumbled and started to pick up the papers scattered everywhere. Momo looked up at the very face of Toshiro Hitsugaya. She looked down grabbed the papers from his hands and grumbled thank you and walked away quickly.

Momo's POV

_'Ugh, out of all the people it had to be Hitsugaya, it just had to be_.' I was walking down the hall, then the bell rings '_Great, just what I need'_ I thought sarcastically as I rush to my locker. Then a bunch of crazy fan girls comes over and nearly knocks me down because unfortunately my locker is next to the _great _Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Toshiro's POV

'_Damn the stupid fangirls.' _I thought. I realized I was at my locker, unlocking it I looked at the person to my right and realized she was the girl I bumped into earlier. '_Damn, I don't even know her_ name!'

"Um, hi I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. " I curse at myself for saying something so stupid, everybody knows who I am.

"Um. Momo Hinamori."she said with a shy, sweet voice. We shook hands and then heard another additional voice.

"You slutty geek get away from him!" Karin said


	2. Chapter 2

_'You slutty geek get away from him!' Karin said_

* * *

><p>"Don't make me repeat myself!" Karin said and with that she shoved Momo to the ground. Momo got up and walked away.<p>

Momo's POV

_'Stupid fangirls, running and shoving me over doesn't help!' _I thought making my way to orchestra.

Toshiro's POV

"I'm not your boyfriend Karin" I said harshly and flicked her away.

"Well you could be. " she said seductively, but it didn't work.

"I have no interest in you Kurosaki." I said with a hint of annoyance

"Oh, so you like they slutty orchestra player instead of me." she said annoyingly

"She's not slutty, like you" I spat at her.

"Oh really, then how come I heard she slept with almost every guy at this school, huh?" she spat back.

"You can't always assume that rumors are true, and Hinamori doesn't seem like the type, she kind and gentle, but yet strong and fierce." I said and shoved past Karin and making my way to band class.

_'I should probably apologize to Hinamori about what happened earlier' _I nodded and rush to class

End of school

Momo's POV

I sighed, what a hectic day. I was walking home, until I heard someone call my name.


	3. Chapter 3

_Momo's POV_

_I sighed, what a hectic day, until I heard someone call my name._

* * *

><p><em><em>Momo's POV

"Hinamori-san!" I heard someone call.

"Kira-kun?"I whispered.

"Um, hi Kira-kun." I said

"Hello. Hinamori-san, you seem lonely. Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked with a slight blush. I nodded slightly.

"Hinamori-san, I...uh..um." he said hesitantly, until someone interrupted.

"Hinamori." Toshiro said. My eyes widen. '_What is he doing here?.'_ I thought.

"What are_ you_ doing here? I asked. Izuru just glared.

"Well, you see, I just wanted to apologize about earlier, when Kurosaki pushed you." He mumbled and looked down at the ground.

"It's okay, it wasn't you who pushed me down." I said as saw him lift up his head and eyes widen with shock.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be apologizing for others." I said softly.

Toshiro's POV

_'Wow, she's so kind and gentle. WAIT, what am I saying I should be hating her, right?' _I thought.

"Oh, okay. Well..um bye." I said walking away. Going home.

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

Toshiro's POV

Since I had the same classes(besides band)as her I saw her a lot. I noted she was very smart and athletic. In biology class the teacher Mr. Urahara, some crazy guy, paired us up for a year long project. Most of the girls groaned and glared daggers in Hinamori, but she didn't care.

SKIP TO LUNCH

I didn't see Hinamori anywhere, then I remembered that last time I met her was in the halls. I walked in the halls where all the electives where and stopped when I heard a small, but beautiful melody.

"Um..Hinamori?" I asked softly. I heard the music stop and someone was packing up.

"Wait Hinamori!"I yelled. I heard someone get up.

"Uh, hello Hitsugaya-kun." I heard Hinamori speak softly.

"Um, about the pro-" I was interrupted.

"Saturday at eleven. Oh and here my address." She said and handing me a slip of paper with her address, email and cell phone number.

"Um, okay." I said bluntly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Toshiro's POV  
><em>

_''Saturday at eleven. Oh and here my address."_ _she said and han__ding me a slip of paper with her_ _address, email and cell phone number._

_ "Um, okay__" I said bluntly._

* * *

><p>Saturday<p>

Normal POV

Toshiro arrived at Momo's house and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling inside the house. The door swung open showing a very pissed off Aizen. Aizen glared at Toshiro and shoved past him, giving him a threat not to ruin Momo's reputation. Toshiro simply closed his eyes and nodded. Momo appeared at the door wearing a peach colored V-neck T-shirt and black skin tight jeans with her hair down, he thought she looked simply gorgeous.

On the other hand Momo scanned Toshiro who was wearing midnight blue a button up shirt and jeans with sneakers. Momo blushed and thought about how handsome he is. She snapped out of her thought and asked him to come in.

"Would you like something to eat or drink Hitsugaya-kun?" the young peach asked shyly. Toshiro shook his head saying no. They started their project for until around four o'clock in the evening and decided to take a break.

"Hinamori, why did your uh...um fath-" "Adoptive father." she corrected him. "Um, yeah, so why did he glare at me earlier?" he asked. "Oh just ignore that he does that everyone." waving her hand around.

"It's getting late Hitsugaya-kun, I think you should go home now." she said blushing. She ushered him out and waved good bye. She was about to close the door until Toshiro stopped it.

"Uh, Hinamori, I was wondering if you wanted to, you know got out, with me tomorrow?" He asked blushing madly.

"Sure." She said beaming. 'Did he just ask me out? But why?' she thought 'There _must_ be a catch. I'll wait until tomorrow.' she watched him walk away and closed the door. Nodding at her thought she decided to make dinner.

'She said yes.' he thought 'Finally a day with someone normal.' feeling over joyed as he walked back home.


End file.
